Wise Up, Janet Weiss
by TheElejahDiaries
Summary: Frank turns Rocky, Brad, and Janet to stone with his transducer when he becomes jealous of Brad's and Rocky's relationships with Janet. Riff-Raff and Magenta turn against him.


**A/N: **This is my first Rocky Horror Picture Show fic, but I hope you like it! Reviews are always fantastic :)

Frank sighed as he paced his bedroom. Why wasn't his unique brand of _charisma _working on Janet? Why was she so taken with Brad? And he didn't even want to _think _of Rocky. After everything he'd done for him – creating him! – Rocky'd turned around and gotten hot and heavy with Janet. All Frank had asked for was a little happiness, which was something Eddie and Magenta hadn't been able to give him. He'd hoped that creating his own love interest would be the answer, but it hadn't worked out the way he'd planned, and the angered him to no end.

Well, he would teach Janet a lesson she wouldn't soon forget.

Frank made his way up to Janet's bedroom, where she and Brad were sleeping soundly. As he stepped into the doorway, he noticed Rocky, lurking in the corner, watching over Janet as she slept. Frank laughed internally at the underling's inferior mind. He was going to show them all.

"Wake up!" he shouted, and everyone in the room started, Brad smacking his head on the headboard.

"What's the meaning of this?" cried Brad angrily, hopping out of bed in nothing but his underwear. Frank took a moment of silence to appreciate.

"I'd like you all to accompany me to the laboratory," Frank announced. "Even you, Rocky," he added bitterly. Janet hurried behind Frank with Brad and Rocky in tow.

They made it up to the lab in no time, where Magenta and Riff-Raff waited for their master.

Frank did not hesitate as he moved in on Janet. "I said it once, and I won't tell you twice. You'd better wise up, Janet Weiss!" He strutted towards her in his high heels, enjoying the clacking they made against the cold tile floor. Shaking his finger at her, he continued. "Your _apple pie _don't taste too nice!"

Janet gasped at his appalling statement, backing up the ramp that went around the laboratory.

"Hey!" shouted Brad, his glasses falling to the tip of his nose. "You leave her alone!"

Frank could only laugh at Brad's ridiculous attempt at chivalry.

"Don't hurt her, Frank Furter!" he called again, righting his glasses.

Frank ignored him and continued to move in on a flustered, gasping Janet. "You're as sensual as a pencil! When we made it, did you hear a bell ring?" Frank laughed maniacally as Janet looked from him to Brad.

Brad stopped in his tracks, as he'd been pursuing Frank. "You – you monster!" he snarled, lunging for Frank's ankle, but Frank signaled Riff-Raff.

"The transducer ought to seduce ya!" he cackled as Brad turned to stone. He nodded at Riff-Raff again and he pulled the lever, turning a very confused Rocky into a tasteful sculpture. "You got a block? Well take my advice," he told Janet. "You better wise up, Janet Weiss!"

Frank descended upon her as she cried out. "No! Never!" she yelped.

"Never?" laughed Frank. "That isn't what you told me earlier tonight! That's not what you said when you thought I was Brad."

"No! It doesn't matter what I thought then! I love Brad!" she cried out, her fists pummeling Frank's chest. He grabbed her wrists.

"I told you to wise up, Janet Weiss," he growled as he signaled Riff-Raff to pull the lever one last time. He did so and Janet became stone in Frank's very hands.

As he turned to leave, Riff-Raff said, "Frank N. Furter, it's all over!"

"Over?" Frank asked, barely caring enough to turn around and look at Riff-Raff.

"Your mission is a failure!" Riff-Raff said as Magenta moved in front of Frank, blocking his exit.

"Your lifestyle's too extreme!" cackled Magenta, pressing herself up against Frank.

"I'm your new commander," Riff-Raff informed him. "You are now my prisoner. We return to Transylvania. Prepare the transit beam," he commanded Magenta. She pressed a button on her wrist and her armband lit up.

"No, I –" Frank stammered.

"I gave you warnings, Frank, but you didn't listen! To Transylvania!" Riff-Raff shouted and the three of them transported back to their home planet.


End file.
